Young Justice: Unmanaged
by EonEternalKent-YJ-X
Summary: I wrote a new story, it has a new team join the Young Justice Team, it conists of Eon, Angel, Insanity, Terra, and Ellah, these new character will add a lot of suspence considering what i have in store, twists and turns are all that is to be expected. Please review! Disclaimer: If i owned Young Justice, the newest episode would be out right now, so aparently i don't own it! :P
1. Prologue: Unaccepted

_**Young Justice: Unmanaged**_

_**Prologue- Unaccepted**_

_December 25, 2008 _

_18:34_

"No… no… no no no!" cried the little girl, she was almost 12 years old now, beautiful white-blonde hair, friendly sapphire blue eyes, but now these eyes were ice-blue, cold, and full of tears.

"Eon, I know that this is hard for you to accept, but you mother, and father are dead…" Said the police officer gravely.

A girl, tall, skinny, jet black hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and a familiar smile walks up, and puts a hand the policeman's shoulder. "She needs someone she knows to tell her, someone being me…" she says gravely. "Everything she has ever known is gone, and she needs all that she has left…"

"Who are you?" asks the policeman, very territorial.

The girl reads a tag on his shirt, 'Tanner' it said, and it made her think of what she was going to say, in the end… she decides to tell the truth.

"An old friend, that is in pain just hearing a little girl that close to her crying." She says rudely, she pushes Tanner away, "And Fuck off, and leave my friend alone!" Tanner quietly walks away scared, while The girl sits next to Eon, "Blue, you need to look me in the eyes." The girl says looking down at Eon.

"Jade?" she asks out loud, and she looks Jade in the eyes.

"It's me, but you need to accept this, if you don't, it will haunt you longer than the tears you shed right now…" she pauses making sure that Eon heard her. Eon nods wiping away the tears she continues to look Jade in the eyes. "Your parents may be gone, but their legacy lives on, inside of you, you have to honor them, and continue it, not sit around crying. It may seem like everything you know is disappearing, and all hope is lost, but it isn't, you still have me, you have Artemis, and my mom, and dad, I already called them, they said you can live with us!" she sees the doubt on the, what looked like, little girl's face. "Think of it like a big sleep over, and I almost forgot!" she digs around in a bag, and brings out a necklace, it was made of Jade… "Now I will be with you wherever you go Blue, isn't that great!" Jade asks putting the necklace around her small neck.

"It's amazing!" Eon says looking closely at the jade rock, something was carved in the back, it was Greek lettering… next she looked at the actual stone, it was carved to be a warning sign, and it had 4 gems in it, "Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, and Onyx…" she mutters identifying the stones.

"Yes, each of those stones are special, your dad, mom, and I made that together…" Jade smiles, and kisses Eons forehead, it was burning hot!

"Eon, are you alright?" Jade asks concerned. To late. Eon lies passed out in Jade's arms. "Everything will be fine." she says, she picks the girl up, and carries her all the way to her home.


	2. Chapter 1: The Teams

_**Young Justice: Unmanaged**_

_**Chapter 1- The Teams**_

_July 3, 20012_

_13:45_

"Last one to Wayne Industry has to try and kiss Speedy!" a bright young girl shouts laughing to her friends, she had very long legs, was a bit tall for her age, and was very skinny, she let her locks of long knee length wavy white-blonde hair fly through the wind, and her friendly sapphire blue eyes matched the sapphire in her necklace. 4 girls followed her, and as she saw one of her friends gaining on her quickly, she mutters under her breath, "Mrof Erihppas ." all of a sudden, the red 'Sidekicks Kick But!' dress turns into a blue shirt that says 'Sapphire Speed' on it, some faded, old blue jeans with a few holes in them, and some blue Nike High-tops with a silver Nike symbol, and her necklace had turned from jade to sapphire, otherwise, she remained unchanged, she started to stretch a little letting the 4 girls that had been tailing her get ahead, after stretching, and seeing the girls about 30 ft. ahead, she starts to run faster than Kid Flash!

"Cheater…" Murmurs the small girl wearing a white cloak that concealed her black leotard underneath that has a golden belt, and the hood was up, so no one could see her long lavender hair, or violet eyes, identical to her younger sister, Raven.

"Insanity said we could use abilities, and my necklace helps me focus mine, don't be such a sore looser Angel!" Eon laughs.

"You have got to be kidding me! I have to kiss him! I have to kiss Speedy?" Terra shouts angrily, her dirty blonde hair tied back in a braid revealing ocean blue eyes, she had on a grey tank top, and a small sleeveless stomach cut black hoodie, and fingerless gloves, she had long legs, and she wore denim shorts that came to about the center of her thigh, and some black Sketchers tennis shoes.

"You know the bet we made Terra." Insanity smiles, she was almost 19, and the leader of their little team, she had short black spiky hair that came to about the center of her neck, her signature was her freckles, she had piercing green eyes, and wore a casual death-white sundress, her high heel sandals turned easily into flats letting her run fast, and swift.

"I was last though…" says the shy little girl, she had red hair that was waterfall braided 4 times to the right side of her head, and currently her eyes were deep blue, they changed color depending on her mood, she was only about 9 years old, she was very smart, but she was like the youngest sister to all of the team, and they didn't want her to get hurt.

"You don't have to kiss him, he is almost 18 anyways." Insanity smiles.

"I wish that there were someone in the new 'Team' about my age." Ellah says unhappily, she starts to fly through the air to The Hall Of Justice.

"New bet, first one to The Hall Of Justice has to try and kiss Kid Flash!" Sapphire says still in her Sapphire form.

"Deal!" Insanity, Terra, and Angel say in unison.

"The race begins… NOW!" after Sapphire's cue the 4 girls race off at top speeds.

"I win…" Angel says unhappy. She takes the hood down, and reveals her hair, and face.

"You know the rules." Sapphire says smiling.

"I have a crush on Kaldur though…" she mutters at a level that no one can hear.

"Speedy, Kid Flash! I have some friends that want an autograph!" Sapphire shouts hoping to catch their attention, it did.

Both Kid Flash, and Speedy look her way, and smile, "What can we do for you?" They ask in unison.

"My friends want autographs from you." She says trying to sound innocent, but a smiles escapes her lips while they look at each other, and nod.

"Who?" they ask hoping that it was Sapphire.

Angel, and Terra come forward, and the two teenagers get idiotic grins on their faces, "Sure!" they say happily.

Terra, and Angel lean forward, and kiss their right cheek. "I never said what kind of autograph." Sapphire smiles devilishly, Speedy, and Kid Flash walk away without a word.

"Is that Kaldur?" Sapphire asks out loud seeing Aqualad, "It is! Hey Aqualad! We have some unfinished business, so get over here right now!" She shouts to him, and when he looks her way, he smiles.

"Long time no see old friend." He says walking forward to greet her.

"You should visit more often, I should visit you more often, but my deep breather is broken." She laughs, neither of them noticing how red Angel's pale face is. Terra, Insanity, and Ellah smile seeing her red face.

"Can you go a single hour without breaking something?" Kaldur asks smiling, and trying to suppress a laugh.

"No, if I do, that means I'm dead." Sapphire laughs, not trying to suppress it one bit, this makes Kaldur let loose his laugh, once they calm down, she continues, "How is Aquaman?" She asks.

"He is just fine, but I would like to asks you something… Would you and your friends like to be part of our new Team?" He asks smiling.

"I don't know about my friends, but I would love to!" Sapphire smiles, and jumps the fence. "You guys coming?"

"I am making it mandatory that al of us join!" Insanity says, smiling at Angel's frustration.

"Mandatory?" Kaldur asks confused.

"We are a team, we call ourselves Team Eclipse, and we are going to join as in, 'This should be fun!'." Sapphire quotes happily.

"Understandable." Kaldur smiles watching the other 4 girls jump the fence.

* * *

"No! no, no, no!" Batman says seeing the girls. "How can we trust them? We don't even know who any of them are!"

"I do!" Robin says stepping up to Sapphire, "I would recognize my old friend anytime!"

"Who can forget Eon 'Blue' Grace Falls?" Asks Sapphire smiling, she shakes Robin's hand, and makes Batman frown.

"How?" He asks.

"We went to grade school together!" Robin says.

" I also know her, she is an old fried of mine, she used to practically live in Atlantis, she even helped Aquaman, and I fight off Black Manta a time or two." Kaldur backs her up.

"What about the others?" Batman asks.

"I know Angel" Robin says, "She is the older sister of my old friend Raven."

" I also know Terra, I saved her from drowning once." Kaldur smiles at Terra, and she blushes remembering.

"If this helps Robin remember who I am." Insanity shrugs, "My name is Jenna."

"And that would be my eldest sister." Robin shakes his head confused.

"What about the little one?" Batman asks being thorough with his investigation.

"Ellah Van Rook." The girl says rudely.

"I suppose so." Batman gives in.

"Sweet, so, when do you tell the news people that we are the members of The Justice League?" Speedy asks eager.

"We don't, you are all going to be part of a project we call 'The Team'." Green Arrow says.

"But you said we would be part of The Justice League!" Speedy argues raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, but your going to have to wait!" Green Arrow says trying to calm Speedy down.

"I refuse to work on 'The Team', or whatever the hell it's called, I'm getting the fuck out of here!" he says leaving the building.


	3. Chapter: Parents

**__****Young Justice: Unmanaged**

_**Chapter 2- Parents**_

_July 3, 2012_

_15:05_

"Let him go, he has his right to leave at any time." Green Arrow smiles, and turns to walk into Mt. Justice.

"Disgusting…" Insanity mutters along with every curse she knew under her breath; she would never let him leave like that, it simply wasn't right.

"Rude much?" Eon whispered to Robin; he just surged his shoulders in response, apparently he didn't share the same opinion as her.

"That's how we operate, a member can leave at any time they choose, or please." Robin stated like an encyclopedia, Robin takes Eon's arm, and leads her into Mt. Justice smiling like an idiot, she could tell that behind the mask his eyes would surly show the same emotion she had seen from him so much: Happiness.

"So, what now?" Angel asks her hood up concealing her hair, and eyes. She was not happy in the least with her position, and she had thought in the back of her mind of going back to Asarath, but that only reminded her of how her father had destroyed it, leaving the only ones left from Asarath being her own mother, Arela, and her little sister, Rachel.

"Party!" Shouts Kid Flash running around, accidentally running into J'ohnn.

Insanity, Eon, and Terra burst out laughing as Wally hits the ground face first. "Face plant!" They laugh happily.

"Good news, there are two more members of the Team!" Green Arrow announces.

All of a sudden, Eon finds herself pinned to the ground with a girl on top of her, her hair was a golden blonde color, and her eyes a storm-grey, she looked familiar, the trait that gave her away was her waist length hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Artemis, your dead!" Shouts Eon laughing and she jumps off while Artemis' tension temporarily loosens giving her an opportunity to escape her grasp.

"It's good to see you again Blue!" Artemis laughs, and then her smile turns into a frown. "How did you get in here though?" She asks.

Knowing what Artemis meant Eon staggered back as if she had been pierced with one of the Archer's arrows. "You stabbed me in the back just now Artemis…" Eon says her eyes swelling with tears. She runs to a room with her name on it, and quickly steps inside, and slams the door shut locking it behind her.

"Nice going idiot." Insanity murmurs angrily.

"What was that about?" Batman asks re-entering the room after hearing crying, and a door slam. He was not in the best mood, so everyone was cautious.

"Eon was adopted by my family, 3 years ago… she left, and became a mercenary." Artemis says reluctantly; at her remark Team Eclipse glares at her.

"She isn't anymore!" Ellah says walking up to Artemis as she throws a rock at the girl wearing green

"Let me see." Robin says looking on the computer, when he searches the name: Eon Grace Crock, he sees her name in the criminal database. "She… is in the top 10 most wanted…" Robin says in disbelief.

"I can't have a criminal on my team, even if she is reformed." Batman says.

"I refuse for her to leave!" Robin shouts at his former mentor, and teacher that had taught him since he was 9.

"I am with Robin!" Artemis says standing next to him. The two cross their arms and look as solid as a rock.

"For the record this is my niece M'gann, or Miss Martian." J'ohnn states quietly while a girl with red hair, green eyes, and pale green skin steps forward her hair bouncing at the length of about a quarter ways down her back.

"Hello everyone!" M'gann states smiling.

"I can't allow her to stay." Batman says glaring down at them, and ignoring M'gann.

"I am going to see an old friend of mine, I'll be back later." Eon says walking to the exit, she had on a sapphire blue dress, and a matching mask, she still wore her blue sketchers high-tops that took away from her elegant atmosphere. She had her hair put into pigtails that caused her hair to fall to her waist.

"Are you alright?" Robin asks. He was stunned to see her this way, he had always seen her in a boys t-shirt, and jeans, the shoes fit her though, her hair had always just been let loose, that is why it was so thick.

"I am going to see a friend, you would know her as Cheshire." She says, as everyone hears the words silence settles in. "Once I am back I will pack up, and leave since I now know that my past has been revealed." She says, and she walks away; as she does, everyone notices the long white scar on her left triceps that came from her shoulder to the center of her forearm, this didn't surprise Artemis because she knew the story behind the scar.

"What happened to her arm?" Wally asked, his face was pale, and Artemis could tell that he was a bit scared, with a scar that long, and deep, not many could survive the loss of blood.

"She was almost kidnaped; she beat up the 2 men that tried to take her away, one of them cut her arm, that was the day her parents went missing." Artemis says, she had remembered that day; her friend had been devastated.

"Wow, she must have been strong." Comments M'gann.

"The men were found seriously injured; the police told us that they were traumatized." Artemis states, after her remark there is nothing but silence.

"I never knew that side of her, the only thing about that story that I knew was her family, I also know that that same day they disappeared she was in a bad mood thanks to the fact that she and her friend had gotten into a fight." Robin says remembering what Eon had said that day; he had understood that it was her rage talking to him, and not her though.

"How did you both end up in grade school together? You are at least 3 years apart concerning age." Wally says trying to get away from the depressing topic of Eon.

"The only subjects that Eon was good at were math, science, and technology. The rest of the subjects were just confusing to her." Robin says, he laughs remembering how she replied to the remarks people would say about her intelligence.

"I'm not stupid, or dumb, you are for not seeing that I just don't get things as easy as you, if you were in my shoes, you would understand how I think of you, and those are words I am not allowed to use." Eon said smiling at the shocked Jessica, Eon turned around, and walked to her class leaving Jessica and her entourage with their mouths open gaping at her comeback.

"Please don't make her go!" cries Artemis, she was very angry with herself for telling Batman about her friend's past.

"I- She is friends with Cheshire! No, she is not staying!" Batman says getting ready to turn around and leave.

"She leaves, I leave!" Robin says standing in front of Batman.

"I'm with Boy Wonder." Artemis joins Robin crossing her arms.

"Beautiful is right; I'm with her and Roby!" in the blink of an eye Wally is standing next to Artemis smiling like the biggest idiot ever; Team Eclipse surrounds Batman –not in a menacing way- crossing their arms looking at Batman with rage filled eyes.

"I must agree with Robin, Eon is a good friend of mine." Kaldur steps next to Angel causing her to blush a deep shade of red, though no one could see since her hood was up.

"I'm with everyone else" M'gann steps with them.

"I guess you won't have a team if you make her leave." Robin says smiling.

"Fine…" Batman gives up knowing he couldn't compete with all of the members of The Team.

* * *

"Jade?" asks Eon hearing a rustle.

"No, I'm afraid that Jade is not coming." Says Lex Luthor coming out of the shadows alongside Queen Bee; he smiled deviously at Eon as his mercenaries, and Queen Bee's Bialyan soldiers surround the girl.

'I am dead.' Eon thinks while she gets into a defensive form.

"Why so defensive? We only wanted to talk to our daughter." Lex Luthor steps up to Eon.

"_Little Bumble Bee go to sleep, rest your eyes until next we meet. You will be safe here; there is no need for fear. Little Bumble Bee rest your eyes, just for us until the sun shall rise." _Queen Bee sings the song to Eon witch let's her know that they speak the truth.

"What now?" Eon sighs.

"Come to LexCorp tomorrow." Lex Luthor says then all of a sudden everyone is gone.

'I'm out of here…' Eon thinks, and she runs back to Mt. Justice.


End file.
